


Drink You Under the Table

by wryandwatchful



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Trevor gets bored, pre-ludendorff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryandwatchful/pseuds/wryandwatchful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, while an older couple was distracting Amanda and Michael, Trevor had managed to sneak under the table.... </p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink You Under the Table

It was nearly midnight in Sandy Shores and the sky was a beautiful black abyss of stars. Trevor and Michael were currently sitting in the younger criminal's ratty trailer in what was basically the middle of nowhere. They'd been laying low after the incident with Mr. Madrazo , and tonight, the men had decided to fight the mind-numbing boredom by seeing who could drink the most Pibbswasser before passing out, but only after Michael made Trevor promise not to molest him if the older man lost.

Forty minutes later, Trevor was glaring at his friend who'd just finished his twelfth beer while Trevor was nursing his tenth.

"Hey! Hey! Yer cheatin'!" he shouted indignantly.

"Mm-mmh…I'm just better at holding my alcohol," said Michael in rebuttal. "I could drink you under the table anytime, T."

Trevor grinned and locked eyes with him, his features splitting into a devilish grin.

"Mmmhh…Not the first time I've been under a table…Remember, Mikey?" Trevor's voice was deep and mocking, causing Michael's eyes to widen as heat filled his face…and cock…at the memory of that night.

_It was after Michael and Amanda's wedding ceremony and he'd been sitting next to her at a large reception table for hours to be congratulated by their guests. A long white floral tablecloth was draped over the table, accentuating the disgustingly pink lilies that Amanda chose for the wedding._

_Somehow, while an older couple was distracting Amanda and Michael, Trevor had managed to sneak under the table. He'd promptly crawled between his friend's legs and unzipped his pants, wrapping his arms around Michael's calves to lock him in place, keeping him from squirming out of his grasp. Trevor lowered his head and slipped the older man's flaccid dick into his mouth. T loved how fast he grew hard in his mouth, and chuckled around his cock as he heard Michael fight to keep his voice steady while talking to the 70-something-year-olds. Trevor had felt Michael place a hand on the top of his head and worried that he was about to be shoved away. Instead, the hand slid to the back of his head and pulled him closer, stroking Trevor's thinning mullet shakily. He could still hear Michael talking- his voice was wavering slightly, and the younger criminal chuckled around his length when he heard him try to cover a moan with a poorly faked cough._

_Michael didn't last long. He never really did when he'd had Trevor between his legs. The man sucked him off as if it was the last time he'd ever do it. Michael felt a slight twinge of guilt, realizing that it WAS the last time Trevor would do it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Trevor reached a hand up to cup his balls, slightly applying pressure to deliver a delicious pleasure-pain, something that only Trevor could possibly make Michael crave. Trevor felt the telltale thrumming of his friend's impending orgasm, not expecting when Michael gripped his hair and jerked his hips up, burying his cock in the younger man's throat as he came in hot, thick ropes. Trevor swallowed around and continued to suckle and milk the man, grunting and slurping obscenely. He released Michael's dick with a soft pop and gave the softening length a gentle kiss before tucking it back into the man's black suit pants. Michael's hand covered his face and shoved him away playfully, feeling the ghost of air from the laugh Trevor let out._

Michael blinked slowly as he brought his beer back to his lips.

"Yeah….I remember…"


End file.
